


Hurricane Harvey

by mccoppinsscrap



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccoppinsscrap/pseuds/mccoppinsscrap
Summary: In the wake of Hurricane Harvey: Harvey has been making cheesy weather related jokes all week, and Mike is getting sick of it.





	Hurricane Harvey

__

                It hadn’t even been a day since Hurricane Harvey touched down, reeking havoc on Texas, and Harvey Spector was already well into making many a bad joke and pun about his name affiliation to the category three hurricane.

                Today, Harvey had waltzed his way into Mike’s office, resting his hands on Mike’s desk; Mike looked up from his paperwork to see Harvey smirking at him.

                “You know, I’m feeling a pretty strong current today, aren’t you?” Harvey asked Mike, still smirking all the while.

                Mike closed his eyes, sighing he put down his pencil and looked up at Harvey.

                “Harvey, I love you, but in the nicest way possible, shut the fuck up.” Mike replied calmly, eliciting a small laugh out of Harvey.

                “I guess you could say that I was just the calm before the storm.” Harvey added, chuckling.

                Mike angrily crumples up a piece of blank paper, tossing it as hard as he can at Harvey, hitting him on the side of his head.

                “Fuck off Harvey!” Mike was really starting to get annoyed now.

                After all, unfortunately for Mike since he was around Harvey so often, he had been getting the blunt of these jokes since before the storm even touched down.

                Harvey was cackling at this point in time, he walked over, sitting down on a patch of Mike’s desk that wasn’t cluttered with stuff.

                “Did I blow you out of this world?” Harvey asked, smirking at Mike again, Mike just glared at him.

                “I’m going to kill you.” Mike states simply, Harvey chuckles.

                “Guess you’re gonna need a big bucket of cold water then.” Harvey replied causing Mike to put his hands over his face and groan.

                “Harvey, shut up!” Mike practically whined, he was desperate at this point in time.

                Harvey cackled again, scooting himself closer to Mike.

                “You know you love me, you know you do!” Harvey stated.

                “No, I think you’re wrong!” Mike replied, removing his hands from his face.

                “Correction, I’m never wrong, that’s why I’m a successful Harvard Grad Lawyer.” Harvey replied, one of those signature ‘Harvey Spector looks’ on his face.

                Mike rolls his eyes.

                “More like annoying!” Mike exclaims, trying to go back to his work.

                “Uh, I think you mispronounced charming.” Harvey corrected earning another glare from Mike.

                “No, I didn’t mispronounce anything, Harvey.” Mike replied simply.

                Harvey smirked as he watched Mike try to engross himself in his paperwork in an attempt to tune out Harvey who was still sitting on his desk.

                Without even having to look up at Harvey, Mike could tell exactly what he was doing.

                “Stop giving me that look Harv!” Mike exclaimed, Harvey perked up slightly.

                “Ah-ha, caught in the act, a term of endearment!” Harvey exclaimed, Mike sighed and rolled his eyes.

                “It’s easier to say Harv instead of Harvey when I’m trying to stop you from doing something stupid!” Mike retorted, Harvey raised an eyebrow at Mike, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

                “I’m not buying it.” Harvey replied, Mike sighed and ran his hands down his face.

                “Whatever you say, Mr. Harvard Grad.” Mike replied, Mike could hear Harvey chuckle.

                “That’s my good boy.” Harvey stated lovingly, immediately Mike’s eyes widened, trying to keep a grip on his pencil and hide his blush at the same time.

                Harvey smiled at Mike.

                “You’re terrible at hiding a blush you know… Just like you’re terrible at hiding your hickeys.” Harvey added, Mike was pretty sure if he was drinking coffee at this point in time, that he would have spit it out everywhere.

                Donna begins to laugh at her desk, Harvey looks over and smiles at her.

                Donna had known for a while now that Harvey and Mike had been dating, she started noticing when Harvey would use any and every excuse in the book of why Mike was taking the car home with Harvey that night.

                She finally pressed the question gently to Harvey one day which in reality was her cornering Harvey in his office and interrogating him as he sat there sweating and swearing that he wasn’t gay.

                He cracked eventually under the pressure of his secretary who was not to be tried with, Mike eventually walked in on them like this, looking over at Harvey and simply asking him ‘She knows, doesn’t she?’

                Harvey made Donna swear that she wouldn’t tell anyone, especially not Louis, of course then that would mean that every little detail of Mike and Harvey’s relationship would be relayed right back to Jessica which is something that Harvey absolutely did not want.

                Mike picked the file up off his desk that he was working on before, covering his face with it as he sank down into his chair.

                “Ha-ha, I win!” Harvey exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air, Mike pulled the file away from his face and gave Harvey a look.

                “Fine, I guess I’m sleeping at my own apartment for the next week.” Mike stated and immediately Harvey’s expression of fulfillment fell.

                “Wait no, I take it all back, you win.” Harvey retorted quickly.

                Mike smirked at Harvey before turning; him and Donna made eye contact, sharing a ‘thumbs-up’ signal.

                Harvey groaned.

                “Ugh, you guys are no fair!” Harvey practically whined, Mike chuckled, placing his hands on either side of Harvey’s face.

                “Aww, did Hurricane Harvey lose all his momentum?” Mike asked jokingly, earning a glare from Harvey which made him snicker.

                Mike looked around quickly to make sure nobody was walking past the office before turning back quickly and planting a kiss on Harvey’s lips.

                Harvey smiled, closing his eyes.

                “No wait come back, I want more.” Harvey stated, Mike scoffed.

                “You want the whole office to see us?” Mike asked, Harvey smirked, getting up from his spot on the desk and striding over to where the large glass windows were.

                Harvey quickly winked at Donna who smiled and winked back at him before Harvey pulled the slim cord, closing the blinds, Harvey turned back to smile at Mike who was already smiling.

                “That is just one of the many wonderful things that these blinds are used for.” Harvey replied, smirking.

                Mike smirked, holding his arms out to Harvey.

                “Come and get it then.” Mike stated lustfully.

                Harvey smiled as he strode back over to where Mike was, placing his hands on Mike’s hips, Harvey locked lips with Mike, kissing him passionately.

                Mike smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Harvey’s toned frame.

                Mike pulls away after a while, coming up for air, he lovingly stares at Harvey.

                “Hurricane Harvey has struck again!” Mike stated confidently.

                Harvey smiled lovingly at his partner, laughing with him.

                They really were a power couple.

                A storm to be reckoned with.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BAAAAACK  
> Sorry its taken me so long to write something, I've kind of been going thru this weird creative writing block lately that started with me sitting down to write a new chapter for my Hawaii Five-O series, ending up completely hating it and then sitting there procrastinating for the rest of the night.  
> So yeah, I'm in a weird place right now so I'm trying to work on that, hopefully I'll get that chapter finished and have it up by tonight.  
> But until then I decided that I needed a little change of scenery.  
> So in the event of Hurricane Harvey, my writing partner Haley and I came up with this really funny idea cause we also love Suits as well as Hawaii Five-O so here you go!  
> Hope you guys enjoy! <3


End file.
